Existing radar techniques are based on detecting electromagnetic energy reflected off an object's conductive surface. Once detected by radar, a flying object entering a controlled airspace is required to have authorization for entry into the controlled airspace. For instance, an airplane requires authorization from an airport controller to land on an airport runway. As an example, transponder identifications (IDs) are used to identify the airplane.